Winter Rain
by Willa Graham
Summary: ¡Primera historia en español de Klaus&Elena! "Giré la cabeza. Escudriñé con la vista, no había nadie. -Por aquí estoy-dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí. Entrecerré los ojos maldiciéndome a mí misma por la mala suerte, no podía creer a quien me había encontrado..."


Antes que nada aclaro que este es un pequeño relato que constará de pocos capítulos, basado en la serie _Vampire Diaries_.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertecen a L.J. Smith y a CBS Television Studios.

* * *

**Winter Rain**

Capítulo 1 "Aparición Inesperada"

Mi coche se había averiado desde el fin de semana, Jeremy estaba enfermo, tampoco tenía ganas de telefonear a los hermanos Salvatore así que no me quedaba otra opción que ir caminando hacia la escuela sola.

Evidentemente fue un grave error porque a los pocos minutos comenzaron a levantarse ráfagas de viento que azotaban mi cara fuertemente y me hacían tiritar (si me hubiese abrigado como corresponde...) ésto me hizo echarle una mirada al cielo preocupada. Fruncí el ceño, estaba todo nublado y oscuro... no tenía que pensar mucho: me apuraba o llegaba toda mojada a mi destino. Me crucé de brazos.

Sinceramente no tenía nada en contra de las tormentas, pero si yo estaba andando por la calle me resultaban molestas e inoportunas, por eso apuré el paso y lamentablemente, ya sintiendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza lo que hacía que me irritara más porque todavía me faltaba bastante para llegar. Por un momento me pareció que unos ojos me observaban pero lo ignoré totalmente, estaba demasiado apurada como para fijarme en algo de ese estilo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba empapada, eso me hizo pensar que iba a tener que escurrir mi cabello una vez que llegara allí y dejar mi abrigo a secar en aula.

Esperé el semáforo con cara angustiada, todo empeoró más... la tormenta se desató copiosamente. Las ramas de los árboles se doblababan cual hoja de papel y se desprendían formando un torbellino... es probable que ya no haya un alma dando vueltas pero aún así crucé sintiéndome vigilada nuevamente, ¿alguien me habrá estado siguiendo...?

Giré la cabeza. Escudriñé con la vista, no había nadie.

-Por aquí estoy-dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.

Entrecerré los ojos maldiciéndome a mí misma por la mala suerte, no podía creer a quien me había encontrado.

-Debo confesar que me resulta extraño que los hermanos Salvatore te hayan dejado sola-continuó diciendo lentamente para luego sonreír con suficiencia.

Tragué saliva. Me tenía que deshacer de él.

-No es asunto tuyo-sentencié de manera cortante sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero aún así quedándome inmóvil.

Segundo error del día, con un movimiento grácil, Klaus ubicó su paraguas sobre mi acaparándome de una manera en la que no tenía escapatoria.

"¡Muy bien, Gilbert!" me felicitó irónicamente una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Sería una pena que pescaras un resfriado sweetheart-dijo pretendiendo ser galante.

¿Es qué acaso pensaba que iba a compartir el paraguas con él? De ninguna manera. Seguramente nada más quería que me conservara con salud para utilizar mi sangre para seguir creando híbridos.

-No, no tengo tiempo para esto-murmuré afligida sin aceptar lo que me ocurría.

-Entonces permíteme que te acompañe, cielo... ¿o quieres que te enumere las múltiples causas por las cuáles ni deberías salir de tu casa? ¿No escuchas a tus preciosos hermanitos Salvatore, acaso?

Muy a mi pesar Klaus tenía razón, podría poner como ejemplo a Rebekah y su fatídica su sed de venganza, hace poco me había atacado al salir del hospital y fue una suerte que Elijah me salvara... pero por otra parte no me podía permitir andar con él, aunque tal vez si le hacía caso me lo sacaba de encima y sí por fin la suerte se ponía de mi parte podía mandarle un mensaje de texto a Stefan o a Damon avisándoles lo que me estaba pasando.

Me decanté por la segunda alternativa.

-Está bien, como quieras-repuse entre dientes.

Klaus me tomó del brazo pegándome más hacia él y así de manera extremadamente incómoda para mí empezamos a andar. No estábamos muy lejos así que pude ver la entrada del instituto pronto, por lo tanto, nos detuvimos. No había alumnos afuera por dos razones: una porque ya era muy tarde y otra por el agua.

-Y ahora que entramos más en confianza Elena...-susurró cerca de mi oído sin soltar mi brazo- Dime la verdad... ¿a cuál de ellos dos escoges?-preguntó con un brillo curioso en sus ojos.

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo, no es un tema que te concierne a ti-respondí al tiempo que buscaba mi celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi vaquero.

-¡Oh! pero miren lo que tenemos aquí...-expresó triunfante jugueteando con mi celular.

¿Cuándo demonios me lo había arrebatado?

-Devuél...devuélvelo-pedí entrecortadamente con la vista fija en el aparato.

-Yo creo que estamos pasando un encantador momento juntos, Elena... ¿Por qué arruinarlo...?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? No quiero pasar ningún momento contigo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo-dije ésta vez de manera más rotunda zafándome de su agarre.

-Piénsalo de esta forma, love. Molestarlos a ellos por un pequeño, pequeñísimo favor que te estoy haciendo...

-Bueno ya está, me acompañaste, debes irte-lo interrumpí. Esa manera lenta de hablar que tenía me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. ¿Cuando me iba a dejar en paz?

Me entregó mi celular y se alejó de mí, pero no apartó su mirada. La lluvia había cesado.

-Nos veremos luego querida... ¿No piensas darme las gracias?-anunció sin moverse.

-No-contestó mi orgullo.

Klaus sonrió, como si le divertiría mi desdén, me dio lugar para seguir hablando.

-Siempre será la misma frase contigo, Klaus, no cambiará nunca, así que no trates de... hacerme favores o lo que sea-aclaré mi garganta.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan segura mí querida... Sé que tarde o temprano rogarás por mi ayuda hasta ese día...

-¡Elena!-gritó una voz masculina-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Matt!-exclamé-Este ehm…

-Bonnie, Caroline y yo, estábamos preocupados por ti...

Klaus ya no estaba. Mi cabeza no podía procesar lo que decía Matt y a su vez repasar lo acontecido.

-Te perdiste matemática... aunque yo lo vería como algo bueno-prosiguió sin tener idea de lo que había acabado de pasar. Después de todo tampoco pensaba contárselo, ver a Matt preocupado por mi no es algo que me entretenga a tiempo completo.

-Iba a irme temprano, pero será mejor que entremos-agregó.

Asentí con la cabeza, perdida... ¿Qué habrá querido decir Klaus con que yo iba a rogar por su ayuda? Eso jamás iba a suceder... prefería morir antes de ser salvada por él.


End file.
